Enquanto a verdade se desenrola
by Avadakedavradaleks-Catarina
Summary: Versão melhorada da versão em inglês. Mas basicamente, um sonho que tive, que mostra a verdadeira natureza de quem nosso amado Doutor é.
1. Chapter 1

A TARDIS chacoalhava, balançava e remexia, como sempre. O Doutor apertava botões aleatórios, percorrendo om painel central com os dedos, acionando alavancas aqui e ali, acelerando sua TARDIS no espaço infinito com olhos marejados e vagos, lembrando dos que acabaram de ficar para trás.

"Não posso ter o luxo de olhar para trás, não mais" ele murmurou. "Não agora"

A TARDIS grunhiu, e o Doutor sorriu.

"É, somos somente eu e você, sexy, minha velha amiga."

Ela respirava vagarosamente, tentando aproveitar ao máximo cada inspiração. Movia-se o mínimo possível. Ela não sabia onde estava, porém, o lugar lhe parecia familiar. Mas a pergunta era, quem era aquele homem incomum? Tinha grandes chances de que ele fosse seu sequestrador, com essas bandidagens sendo tão comuns nos dias de hoje. Ela se encolheu enquanto o homem olhava em sua direção.

Se ele fosse seu sequestrador, ele saberia que ela estava ali, mas ela preferiu não se arriscar. Pensou em modos de dar um fim nesse homem estranho, fazendo estratégias usando as poucas aulas ineficazes de auto-defesa que tivera as seus quinze anos. Ou então apelaria para o clássico chute nas jóias. Mas antes que conseguisse pensar em qualquer coisa viável, escutou a porta se abrir, e viu o homem de gravata borboleta sair.

Esperou um tempo que considerou suficiente, e andou calmamente até a porta, hesitando para abrí-la. A porta, que estava um pouco emperrada, abriu depois de algumas tentativas (e muita paciência, o que trouxe de volta toques inquietos da infância). Pela fresta, observou que o homem já estava fora de vista, e julgou seguro tentar uma fuga. Não tinha exatamente um plano além de correr por sua vida, mas essa podia ser sua única chance.

Quando pisou no chão, ela gritou. A grama, não a garota. A garota soltou um grito abafado depois de ouvir a grama gritar, porque, convenhamos, não é nada normal. Ao perceber isso, seu olhar lentamente foi atraído para o alto. Tão lentamente, que o espanto foi gradual: Pequeno ao ver que o céu era púrpura. Médio ao ver que havia rios no céu. Grande quando viu as montanhas de cabeça para baixo, bem acima de sua cabeça. Com tamanho espanto, ela se apoiou na porta da sala estranha com uma mão, e se virou para apoiar a outra. Nesse ponto a escala de espanto foi a Supreendentemente Impossivel de Acreditar Mesmo Nos Meus Sonhos Mais Loucos. A estranha sala onte ela estava, na realidade, estava contida em uma pequena caixa azul. Uma cabine de polícia dos anos 60 de Londres. Entrou e saiu da cabine misteriosa repetidas vezes, e a contornou também. Ao constatar que era realmente real, em um colapso nervoso, saiu em disparada, sem direção.

O Doutor olhava ao redor, notando algo de diferente. Não havia leituras estranhas de sua sônica, nem coisas no canto do olho. Ele só tinha uma sombra, e nenhum "Exterminar" ecoava no campo. Mas ainda sim, havia algo lá.

Ele andava calmamente, prestando atenção em todos os detalhes, girando em seus calcanhares, esperando um ataque surpresa a todo momento. Estava alerta e a saudade repentina havia passado.

Não havia som além dos gritos da Grama Resmungona. Um nome meio estúpido, mas apropriado. 'ouch, yenks, ouch, yenks' de novo e de novo. Por vários minutos isso se repetiu até que finalmente ele escutou um ritmo além do seu. 'ouchyenksouchyenksouch- yenks', o ritmo rapidamente se aproximava: alguém corria em sua direção. Quando pareciam a ponto de colidir, o segundo ritmo cessou. O Doutor ficou em silêncio, esperando que recomeçassse, mas o silêncio se manteve. O Doutor voltou a andar. Uma grande construção se erguia a sua frente.

Ela tropeçava, seu Converse apertava, pois era novo. Tinha se arrependido de estar usando sua blusa do Oasis, ela era quente demais. Bem quando ela havia cansado de correr, viu ao longe uma enorme construção e, de repente, a grama parou de gritar. Ela andava sobre uma grama diferente, de um tom sutilmente mais escuro. Grama morta. A grama estava seca, amassada. Como qualquer fã de Agatha Christe sabe, grama morta, é grama remexida. E grama remexida indica pessoas. Ela seguiu o caminho a risca, e ele a levou para uma grande parede em branco. Essa parede não era oca, constatou. Era sólida, e não parecia ter portas. inspecionou cuidadosamente, passando os dedos pela maior parte de sua extensão. finalmente, seus dedos sentiram um depressão, e ela foi olhar de perto a pequena cicunferência que ressaltava da parede. Respirou fundo e apertou o círculo camuflado.

Uma após a outra, várias portas se abriram. Sete, no total. Silenciosamente, ela entrou.

Ele se aproximou da construção, que não possuía janelas ou portas. Retirou sua sônica, e fez uma leitura do local. Havia algo estranho lá, pois ela não percebeu nenhum sinal de tecnologia. Isso podia significar duas coisas: ou o local fora abandonado há muito tempo, ou sua tecnologia estava muito bem camuflada: com um filtro de percepção extremamente forte, o que implicava alta tecnologia. Alterou a função de sua sônica, e fez uma nova leitura - agora sua sônica, adaptada ao filtro de percepção, captava leituras frenéticas. Era como se todo o lugar - de mais de 5 quilômetros de diâmetro - Fosse um supercomputador, ou pior, um robô.

Procurou loucamente uma entrada, e depois de muita procura, finalmente sua sônica encontrou o botão de uma das portas de entrada. Ele correu para dentro do dispositivo, reconhecendo a tecnologia utilizada.


	2. Chapter 2

Ela olhava incrédula para o ambiente em que se encontrava. Era tudo como nos filmes de ficção científica que adorava. E ela achou que seria tudo bem diferente. Pensou que as luzes sem utilidade aparente não existeissem realmente, o que foi uma decepção. Foi então que se deu conta: ela não havia sido raptada, e sim abduzida. Milhôes de teorias da conspiração começaram a borbulhar em sua mente, e ela ficou imersa na possibilidade de haver uma área 51, ou que o Acre fosse, na verdade, uma estação de estudos. Espantou esses pensamentos ao pensar no quão estúpido aquilo soava.

Respirou fundo e continuou a andar. Chegou em uma bifurcação e virou à direita. Escutou um barulho, e virou-se, bem a tempo de ver uma criatura estranha, que a imobilizou. Ela gritou e se debateu, mas a criatura era mais forte e injetou-lhe um sedativo. Lentamente, ela adormeceu.

O Doutor escutou um grito abafado, e correu em sua direção. Mas logo descobriu que o lugar era um labirinto, e que já estava perdido. Usou sua sônica para procurar a planta do dispositivo-robô, mas ela estava muito bem protegida, e precisaria de um computador do sistema para invadir e conseguí-la.

Correu seguindo uma parede que havia escolhido, e chegou à uma porta, a primeira em vários metros de corredores.

Usou sua sônica para abrí-la, e lá achou um pequeno terminal, que devia ser suficiente para conseguir entrar no sistema. Passou por diversas defesas complicadas até para ele, e isso lhe confundiu um pouco, pois divergia totalmente da tecnologia aplicada na construção do robô. Conseguiu a planta, e a transferiu para chave de fenda sônica. Ele estava grato que havia implantado a função holograma nela.

Correu para fora da sala, clicou em sua chave-de-fenda e uma enorme holograma se abriu em sua frente.

"Mas esta arquitetura é magnífica! Um enorme, deslumbrante, belíssimo labirinto!" ele sorriu, enquanto procurava por um lugar adequado para se aprisionar visitantes indesejados.

Ela acordou aos poucos. Piscou repetidas vezes, até que suas pupilas se ajustaram à luz. Ela estava em uma sala vazia, onde só havia uma porta, com uma pequena janela. Ela correu em sua direção. Bateu, gritou, chutou, socou, mas ninguém parecia ouví-la. Tentou enxergar o máximo do corredor, caso alguém abrisse a porta e ela tentasse fugir. Tentou de tudo. Geralmente conseguia destravar uma porta com um grampo, mas essa fechadura era diferente de todas que já havia visto.

Ele seguiu pelos tortuosos corredores, em direção à uma área não especificada na planta. Era a única sem função no dispositivo inteiro.

A cada bifurcação, se enterrava mais e mais no coração do robô. E começava a sentir um tremor. Será que havia se enganado? Será que aquilo era uma nave? Se deitou subitamente no chão e com uma cara confusa se levantou, tão rapidamente quanto havia se deitado. Coçou a cabeça.

"Mas isso é realmente extremamente não muito bom. Uma nave-robô. Com sua própria inteligência, tripulação, e capacidade de ir a qualquer lugar ou fazer qualquer coisa."

Finalmente chegou na área não identificada da planta. Várias salas vazias se aninhavam nos corredores. Todas, menos uma. Na última delas, uma garota esvaziava os bolsos e tentava achar algo com que pudesse abrir a porta. Ela andava em círculos, e tentava, e andava, e tentava.

Ele abriu o fecho com sua sônica, e a garota lançou-lhe um olhar ao mesmo tempo assustado e furioso.


	3. Chapter 3

"Você... me... sequestrou!" ela andava furiosamante. "Mas não vai pensando que vai me matar, me estuprar ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eu tive aulas de auto-defesa com 15 anos, ouviu?"

"O que? Eu não quero te matar, eu estou te salvando!" ele pegou sua sônica e destravou o cadeado que prendia o seu pé a uma corrente. "Vê?"

"Você não me engana. Eu sabia que a NASA iria atrás de mim em algum momento. Só porque eu me recusei a projetar a tal 'nave de exploração' até que eles me dissessem aonde era a área 51" ela olhou desconfiada. "'A nave é um assunto de segurança nacional' me disseram. Desculpas esfarrapadas. E você pensa que eu sou idiota, então me diz, como é eu eu fui parar na sua 'nave', aquela sala esquisita, maior por dentro do que por fora? E como mais você pode explicar a tecnologia necessária para criar-se uma quarta dimensão, se a NASA não teve contato com aliens, me diz?" ela riu-se "Você não vai me abandonar nesse lugar, não mesmo, ouviu?"

"Minha nave, você?" ele parecia confuso. "Ninguém simplesmente entra na minha nave, Alexandre, o Grande teve que pedir permissão, suas tropas não conseguiram abrir as portas da minha TARDIS."

Ela afastou-se por um momento, e pensou um pouco. "Agora ele está zombando de mim, ele quer me tirar do sério.". Chegou bem perto do homem.

"Se você não quer me matar, então vai deixar que eu saia livremente pela porta."

"Como você espera sobreviver neste lugar sem mim? Eu é que tenho a plante deste lugar, e acredite, é um verdadeiro labirinto!" ele tentava inutilmente se explicar.

Não adiantou, ela saiu resoluta pela porta, deixando-o estático. Ele piscou algumas vezes, e pensou consigo mesmo. "Não ande por aí! É a primeira regra!". Ele esperou um pouco e a seguiu. "Eu gosto de meninas más, mas esta vai me colocar em problemas. De novo."

Ao sair pela porta viu que não havia necessidade de seguí-la, pois ela sorria sem graça, imobilizada por um dos tripulantes.

"Acredito que, você tinha razão?"

Um dos tripulantes tomou a sônica do Doutor e o imobilizou.

"Sim, você pode dizer que sim, eu estava com razão. E para futuras sitoações, eu geralmente tenho razão." ele sorriu "Eu sou o Doutor"

Ela retribuiu o sorriso. "Eu sou Kate"


End file.
